Travesura Realizada
by Anahi93Malfoy
Summary: Los cuatro merodeadores estan planeando su ultima broma en Hogwarts. Es el último dia de su último año en Hogwarts y James planeo una gran broma para Snape. ONESHOT.


Los personajes no so n míos y todos los derechos reservados a J.K.Rowling.

Dicho y aclarado esto creo que vamos a comenzar con la ultima travesura que hacen los merodeador es en su ultimo día de su ultimo año de Hogwarts.

Se lo dedico a Itz quien me pareció muy copada y le encanta la época de los merodeadores.

Travesura Realizada.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-Exclamo cornamenta tocando débilmente el mapa con la punta de su varita.

Allí estaban los cuatro merodeadores era domingo y ese era el ultimo día que para su satisfacción visitaría Hogwarts. Allí estaban un joven apuesto miraba almendrada bajo sus anteojos, su pelo revoltoso que el joven no se esforzaba por ocultar puesto que a cada rato llevaba una mano a su pelo para confirmar que luzca así, así era James Potter el líder de los merodeadores, pero sin duda el puesto estaba dividido porque Sirius ,a quien llamaban Canuto, también era muy importante, un joven desarreglado, totalmente mujeriego y con el pelo negro hasta los hombros que le daba un aspecto rebelde que hacia suspirar a cualquier chica. Por otro lado estaba Lunático. Lupin era el genio del grupo. Era muy bueno en el momento de hacer estrategias y sin duda el hecho de tener un amigo prefecto los había ayudado a esquivar muchos problemas, ese día su aspecto pálido y enfermizo asustaba estaba revisando el plana pero no conseguían encontrar lo que querían. Finalmente llegamos al joven que estaba de costado mirando y aplaudiendo, con cara de ratón miraba a todos estaba emocionado aunque la verdad su poco coeficiente intelectual le impedía entender lo que harían.

-Donde estas Quejicus-Decía una y otra ves James quien se comenzaba a impacientar debido a la ausencia de la mancha que debería decir "Saverus Snape".

Los ojos grises de Canuto recorrían lentamente una y otra vez todos los pasillos de Hogwarts que estaban en el mapa pero ni rastro de su mancha "preferida".

-Lily esta en la sala común podríamos ir a preguntarle si sabe donde se metió su amigo Snape-Pero Colagusano lamento haber dicho eso, Black le pego con el puño en el brazo y James Soltó un gruñido que luego se convirtió en grito.

-No me lo menciones, sabes que tendré problemas con Lily luego de esta broma ¿hace falta que me cargues mas remordimiento?-Pettigrew no dijo nada solo se dedico a mirar el techo del aula vacía de transformaciones como si este fuese mas interesante.

-¡Aquí esta!-Exclamo en un grito de satisfacción

-Pero que diablos, recién mire allí, ¿de donde salio? ¿cómo hizo para aparecerse Quejicus en el séptimo piso?-Decía sin comprender Sirius mientras arremolinaba su sedoso cabello negro azulado.

-Se donde es esto, junto al tapiz de las bestias esas-Ese comentario sorprendió a los merodeadores. Era muy raro que Colagusano acotara cosas en los planes sino que también conozca un lugar que ellos no en Hogwarts.

-Entonces tu Sirius te aseguraras de poner los polvos de sueño sobre Saverus-Dijo, pero al conocer a su amigo añadió-Recuerda que debes ir con la capa.

Canuto simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, era increíble que su amigo lo creyera tan tonto.

-Tu Lupin eres prefecto y harás que los niños no se acerquen al pasillo donde estará el adormilado Quejicus-Lupin simplemente miro su insignia de prefecto, sabia que estaba mal pero después de todo ya no la usaría mas y el hecho de una última broma sonaba tentador.

-Y tu Colagusano-El niño-rata abrió sus pequeños ojos como platos y escucho con atención-Te transformaras en una rata y entraras en los pantalones de nuestro amigo.-El joven asintió entusiasmado al fin le estaban dando un papel importante en una de las bromas, y no como siempre que lo tomaban como espectador.

-Y en cuanto a su servidor, llevare hasta la puerta del comedor a nuestro adormilado Snape, luego le echare los polvos que lo despertarán, y finalmente entrara al gran salón haciendo un gran ridículo por tener una rata en los calzones.

Así comenzaron con la primer fase del plan, miraron la manchita que decía Sirius Black caminar lentamente por los pasillos del castillo.

…Primer Piso…

…Segundo Piso…

…Tercer Piso…

…Cuarto Piso…

…Quinto Piso…

…Sexto Piso…

¡Había llegado! Se dirigió al lugar donde le había explicado Peter y lo vio allí sentado escribiendo en su sucio libro de pociones. Sintió una ganas casi incontenibles de quitarse la capa y burlarse de el, de su nariz ganchuda, de su grasiento pelo, pero no lo hizo por el hecho de que no deseaba arruinar el plan.

Al acercarse al joven Slytherin tomo la bolsita de polvos adormecedores y la soplo hacia donde estaba Snape, o como les gustaba llamarlo "Quejicus".

El resultado fue inmediato, se escucho un golpe seco y el sucio Slytherin cayó desmayado al suelo. Muchos alumnos que pasaban por ahí curiosos de saber que había provocado tal ruido quisieron acercarse pero se toparon con Remus quien los detuvo.

-Estem…chicos se ha roto un caño de baño no hay nada que mirar, por favor circulen.-Unos 10 o 15 chicos caminar en direcciones opuestas desilusionados.

Fue el momento en que llegaron Potter y Pettigrew.

-Colagusano, Cornamenta, no hay chismosos a la vista y Quejicus ha caído, ahora les toca a ustedes-Dijo Lunático dejándole el paso libre a los dos merodeadores.

Peter se convirtió en rata y entro en los pantalones de Snape.

-Levicorpus-Dijo James y así llevo a su presa colgando del tobillo hasta la entrada del gran comedor. Tarea dificultosa debido a que había encontrado al Slytherin muy lejos de allí, y debían evitar que los alumnos y sobre todo los profesores los vieran.

Luego de un tiempo que parecían horas lograron llevar, dejaron a Snape en el suelo lo despertaron con los polvos y comenzaron a reír.

Colagusano se paseaba por los calzones de Snape y éste al despertar había entrado instintivamente al gran salón airándose al piso e intentando quitarse los pantalones.

James aun no reía buscaba la mirada de cierta pelirroja. Cuando la vio sonrió ella se estaba descostillando de la risa, y eso hizo que Potter se sintiera complacido y comenzara a reírse sin sentir culpa alguna.

Se acerco a sus amigos y al igual que ellos saco su varita. Tomaron el mapa del merodeador y al unísono dijeron:

-Travesura Realizada-.

O.O.O.O.O

¿Les gusto? Eso espero si tienen criticas o halagos o lo que sea serán bienvenidas.. . Bueno espero que les haya sido de su agrado.

Atte. Anahi93Malfoy.


End file.
